Restoring a Relationship with a Kiss
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Ted cheated on Kelly with Maryse so Kelly made a plan to get back at him but it was ruined by none other than the million dollar couple. Oneshot. Request for Cortney. Ted/Kelly


****************

********

Hey guys! :D

So here is my latest oneshot. This is a request for Cortney. Hope you enjoy this hun and everyone else who reads this. :)

****Also, I have a poll on my profile, go check it out and vote if you want to :)

******************************

* * *

**

Ted and Maryse made their way down the ramp to the ring where a segment is meant to be filmed. They kissed before entering the ring where R-Truth and Eve stood. Kelly, who was standing backstage, felt her eyes tear up. She and Ted has only been dating for about a month now but Kelly is already feels like they had been dating for more.

She continued to watch Ted and Maryse do their signature entrance and couldn't help but feel jealous. The way that he kissed her, the smile/smirk he has on his face when he sees Maryse and the way that they looked at each other got Kelly thinking about the two. Is it just all for show or is there something more? Kelly keeps convincing herself that it's just for show and so far, it's working. She just hopes that there's nothing more that can ruin her relationship with Ted. She really liked Ted and she didn't want their relationship to end after dating for only a month.

"Kelly, stop thinking about them! Come on, you know that Ted likes you." Brie said, biting her lip as Kelly turned to give her a glare which gradually softened into a sad stare.

"I know, I know. But look at them..." Kelly pointed to the TV and Brie followed it just in time to see Maryse and Ted kiss. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. It looked more like a passionate one filled with love and care.

"Oh." Brie made a disgusted face. "Sorry Kelly... You deserve better. In fact, me and the whole roster are going out later. Wanna come with?"

"I don't know." Kelly looked down.

"Come on Kelly!" Brie pleaded. "You need to do this to forget about Ted."

"I know Brie but you do know that we're still dating. We've not broken up." Kelly responded before muttering under her breath, "Yet.."

"I know but you should still come with! Loosen up and have fun!" Brie grinned as she saw Kelly's mouth turn into another sweet smile.

"Fine." Kelly gave in.

"Great!" Brie exclaimed.

.x.x.x.

Ted and Maryse's segment just finished and they started to make their way backstage.

"You did great out there, Maryse." Ted complimented with a smile.

"Thanks, you too." Maryse smiled back.

An awkward silence then took over and the two didn't talk. They just simply looked at each other and soon leaned in for a kiss that neither of them stopped. The kiss soon got even more heated and Ted pulled away. "We should take this somewhere more private."

Maryse bit her lip, knowing that Ted was dating Kelly but instead of rejecting him, she nodded and followed Ted.

They entered Ted's locker room and before Maryse could say anything, Ted had shut the door and kissed Maryse again. Maryse didn't kiss back but she didn't stop him either.. She just stood there and let Ted do anything he wanted with her.

Kelly, who happened to be walking to Ted's locker room, heard Maryse's moans from his locker room and became suspicious. She turned the doorknob and noticed that the door wasn't locked so she decided to just come in and find out what the two are up to.

"Ted? What are-" Kelly stopped halfway through her sentence as she saw Maryse and Ted. Together with absolutely nothing on. Her eyes widened and began to tear up. "Ted?"

"Baby..." Ted's sentence was cut short as Kelly charged towards Maryse and slapped her then turned to him and slapped him hard as well.

"I don't want to hear it." Kelly hissed.

"Please just listen!" Ted pleaded.

"Shut up." Kelly turned and slapped him again, this time with much more force.

Ted fell backwards and looked at Kelly walk away.

.x.x.x.

"Hey Kelly..." Cody said, showing up out of nowhere. "I heard what happened between you and Ted."

"Hey." Kelly frowned. "Me and Ted?"

"Yeah, word travels round fast around here." Cody lightly chuckled and saw at the corner of his eyes, a smile on Kelly's face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still a bit upset but fine..." Kelly replied.

Cody didn't respond, he just nodded and sat down next to Kelly.

"For the first time in my life, I just wanna get revenge on the two idiots." Kelly continued and smiled as an idea came to her. "I got an idea on how to get revenge. Can you help me please?"

"Sure." Cody answered. "How?"

"Well..." Kelly paused with a smirk on her face. "We have to pretend to be dating."

Cody had a look on his face which, Kelly guessed, was between shock, disbelief and happiness. "Continue."

"Ok, so we're dating... Then since I wanna get physical, we go to Stephanie after this and ask for a match against Ted and Maryse but make sure that they don't know until we call them out." Kelly said, with a proud smile on her face. They saw Maryse and Ted coming their way so they quickly moved, making sure that there won't be any drama caused. "They shouldn't take long then because they're still in their attire."

"Not a bad plan actually..." Cody nodded as he reviewed the plan in his head. "So basically, we're gonna make Ted jealous and get revenge on him and Maryse physically at the same time."

"Yup!" Kelly agreed. "Come on. Let's go tell Stephanie!" Kelly grabbed Cody's hand and ran to Stephanie's room, careful so that they don't see the 'million dollar, now-real couple'.

.x.x.x.

It had been about 10 minutes since Stephanie agreed to their plan and now they're clad in their attire, ready for their segment and match to begin. Kofi and Jack soon came through the black curtains meaning that their match has ended and Kelly and Cody then began to make their way out. Everyone looked surprised, knowing that Cody was a bad guy and Kelly was a babyface, and began to mutter. Kelly and Cody walked to the ring, hand-in-hand, with smirks on their beautiful faces.

As soon as they got in the ring, they immediately grabbed a mic each.

"WWE universe!" Cody started. "Meet my new _girlfriend_ Kelly."

The audience then bursted into cheers that was so deafening that Kelly and Cody thought they needed their ears testing after.

"We just wanted to say to the other super-" Cody was interrupted with Ted's music.

_'uh-oh.' _Kelly thought. _'this isn't part of the segment! ugh! it totally ruins the whole calling out thing!'_

"Cody, Cody, Cody..." Ted confidently said with Maryse clutching onto him. "Kelly's your new girlfriend?"

"Yes she is actually.." Cody smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

"No. I got a great girlfriend with me!" Ted shouted back, him and Maryse beginning to make their way to the ring.

"Not as great as Kelly though." Cody shot back, getting irritated as their plan was getting ruined by the Million Dollar Man's son.

"Oh yeah?" Ted asked.

"Yeah!" Cody answered.

"Well, how about a match then?" Ted suggested with a smirk that is similar to the smirk on Maryse's face. "To see who's stronger."

"And sexier!" Maryse butted in.

"Fine then!" Cody shouted back.

"Our plan's ruined!" Cody whispered to Kelly.

"I know!" Kelly whispered back. "Didn't Stephanie tell them not to come out till we call them out?"

"I guess not." Cody said.

Soon enough, Kelly and Maryse were pulling each other's hair out while Ted and Cody continuously shouting their partners various commands.

"Go on Kelly!" "You can do it Kelly!" "Come on Kelly!" Cody's orders and motivations were what kept Kelly going. She would smile at Cody from time to time while Maryse scowled at Ted.

"Get up Maryse!" "Can you not do anyting else?" "Pin her, pin her, pin her!" Ted's commands were a bit more commanding and mean than Cody's ones and Maryse was getting sick of it.

"Shut up!" Maryse shouted, getting up from where she was.

"Just tag me in. I can do better than you!" Ted screamed and Maryse slapped him.

"I tagged you, HAPPY?" Maryse rolled her eyes, getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp to her locker room.

"What are you do-" Ted was interrupted as Cody pulled him for his finisher and executed it perfectly with Kelly watcing in amusement from the ring apron.

_1! 2! 3!_

The bell rang and the crowd bursted into loud cheers. Kelly launched herself into Cody's arms, hugging him while Ted was on the floor, slowly looking up above him to see the two celebrating.

Cody pulled away from Kelly, who immediately left the ring, and looked down at Ted, offering a hand which Ted gladly took.

"Thanks." Ted muttered to Cody.

"It's ok." Cody happily said back.

They looked at the ramp and saw a very happy Kelly walking to the backstage area of the arena, slapping a few of the crowd's hands on the way.

"You're lucky to have her." Ted said with no emotion, obviously jealous that Kelly has got Cody instead of him.

"We're not really going out..." Cody revealed and Ted had a surprised look on his face so he decided to continue explaining. "Kelly was really mad at you for cheating on her so she came up with a plan to mess with you, both physically AND mentally. She wanted to make you jealous so she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend and me, being the devious gentleman I am, accepted."

"Oh." Ted was speechless. He wasn't exactly mad at Kelly for trying to make him jealous, he was more mad at himself for doing that to Kelly -she didn't deserve it at all.

"You should talk to her..." Cody suggested.

"I will. Thanks man." Ted smiled.

.x.x.x.

Kelly entered the divas' locker room with a huge grin on her face which soon faded away when she saw Ted sitting there. She stopped by the cafeteria to get water and she thought that since the locker room was closed, no one would enter the locker room but she knew she was wrong the minute she saw Ted sitting on one of the benches.

"Leave!" Kelly ordered but Ted didn't budge one bit. "I said Leave!"

"No." Ted simply replied. "I need to talk to you..."

"Fine, go ahead." Kelly sighed, shutting the door. "You got five minutes. Starting... Now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Maryse. I want you and only you!" Ted shouted, getting up and holding Kelly's hands. "Please forgive me."

"After what you did to me?" Kelly paused. "NO!"

"Please baby!" Ted begged.

"I don't know." Kelly bit her lip, unsure with what to do. Give in or slap him and walk away.

Kelly thought about it and after a minute, Ted got impatient and kissed Kelly. "I love you Kelly."

"I love you too Ted." Kelly responded, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this guysssss! :D**

**Sorry this isn't my best oneshot... But hope you still enjoyed it. :) I know the whole thing wasn't really good either but im all out of plots so i just had to make the plot along the way.**

**I still take requests but if you do have a request, please (if you can) add a plot, along with the main pairing. (maybe two or three pairings just in case i dont like the first pairing) but if you dont, it might take a bit longer since i have to think of a plot and all.. :) x**

**Vote as well please! the poll is on my profile so check it out. its basically asking for the main pairing of my upcoming new story :) if you want another pairing added, just PM me :]**

**Review,Review,Review Please!**

**xBridgette.**


End file.
